Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Huggles4All
Summary: It's December, and the holiday season is here at Hogwarts. Hermione loves the snow, as does Ron. Romance is in the air, and the cold will definitely work to their advantage. Kisses and snowball fights, etc. Winter will surely get them together.
1. The Chill of MidDecember

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on Away on a Beach. The day I last updated I also wrote 7 pages of chapter 9, and the next day while I was at band, my dad bought a new computer and installed it, disconnecting the other one which still has my pages on it. Anyways, nothing was deleted so I'm going to try and have him install the other one so I can at least print out my pages or something. But I really am sorry! So in the meantime, I'm starting this short little Ron/Hermione story (5 chapters max) about winter and Christmastime to get everyone in the holiday spirit! So once again- I'm soo sorry for the delay on my other fic and thanks to my reviewers!**

**--------**

Baby, It's Cold Outside

Chapter 1: The Chill of Mid-December

The sky was gray and overcast as the familiar face of sixteen-year-old Ron Weasley looked out the long, narrow windows of the Great Hall and sighed. It was still morning, and he had awaken surprisingly early before the rest, who were still sleeping soundly up in their dorms.

He, however, had woken from his somewhat pleasant slumber to see the sky still dark and many thoughts flooding his mind. Perhaps it had been his dream that had to do with it. He remembered his dream as if he had actually lived it, and replayed it over and over in his now conscious mind.

It was set in the middle of the night and he had dreamt himself sleeping, a huge smile on his face. Then he heard a bustle in the middle of his dorm and awoke in his dream with a clatter to see a solemn looking Hermione sitting at the foot of his four-poster bed. He remembered, in his subconscious, jerking his head around in terror until his eyes rested upon her, sitting there, in his room; in the dead of night.

Something had seemed strange, yes, but he hadn't paid it any attention. He smiled at her, though frowned when he saw her crying. Neither of them had spoken in his dream, they had only shared a bond so strong that it would knock them senseless; an emotion so deep it was overpowering. It was far from friendship and even greater beyond school crushes. It happened when he put his arm around her shoulder and she sobbed into his chest, shaking slightly, as he rubbed her back for comfort and support.

He, in his mind, had fallen for Hermione Granger, and he had fallen for her hard. He could not control his thoughts, nor his actions. He, then, lifted her chin so that her eyes met his and he poured his soul into her using only his eyes, and he read her every expression. He smiled a small, lop-sided grin, and saw her spirit heighten slightly through her tears. Using his forefinger, he wiped a tear away and brought her face closer to his. He had just closed his eyes about to go in to kiss her, until he awoke suddenly, sprinting upright in his bed, cold sweat over his body, and his dream ended.

_What the bloody hell was that about? _He thought frantically and sighed. _What's the use of liking someone if they don't even like you back. But could she? No, Ron, No, _he continued to scold himself, _she's only your best mate. Don't let any dreams confuse you. They're only dreams, Ron, only dreams and she doesn't like you that way. _

This was the moment when he had gotten out of bed, wrapped himself in only his robe and slippers covering him in his pajamas, and went down to the Great Hall, fearing he would run into her in the common room and afraid of what other people might say. It was around 5 AM, on a Saturday, the first of December, no doubt, and he was clueless as always, unsure of himself.

He plays with his cereal absent-mindedly, stirring the sterling spoon around the dish, occasionally splashing some over the side of the bowl.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" he said aloud to himself, unaware of the others in the hall who were now giving him even weirder looks than he had when he first arrived in his robe and pajamas.

He set his head down on the table resting in his hands, and rubbed his throbbing temples, as if that would solve all his troubles.

He shivered, because someone had entered the hall, through the doors which let in a cool draft that encircled the room. He didn't bother looking up, and perhaps he should have, because it might have made the situation a little less delicate.

"Hey Mate. Er- interesting outfit." Harry said, laughing freely and pointing at Ron with great amusement.

"Sod off." Ron told him arrogantly, not lifting his head more than a few inches from where it had lain in his hands just moments before.

"It's after 10 AM, Ron, you might want to get changed before even more people come down." Came a female voice he knew too well. His head shot up and out of his hands immediately.

"H-Hermione. Good morning." Ron said, suddenly much more awake. Harry snorted and Ron shot him a furtive glance before smiling back at Hermione, who had picked up on his sudden change in behavior and was giggling lightly, while blushing at seeing him in his pajamas, not that she hadn't before. But not since- well… you know- she realized she fancied him.

"So, are you going to get dressed before nightfall?" Harry asked him, grinning broadly at the two of them.

"Hogsmeade today, right?" Ron asked, and they nodded. "yeah, might as well."

"Whenever you're ready." Hermione said, glancing down at her watch.

"Yeah, alright. Give me a minute." And with that, Ron flew up from out of his seat and ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower. He gasped the password to the portrait, then climbed through, catching his breath once he reached the home-like structure of the common room. Then he gulped and sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Forty minutes, and a showered and clean Ron later, he was back downstairs, clean-shaven and looking quite handsome, his freckles shining under the luminescent lights above them.

"God, Ron. It takes you so long to get ready- one would think you're a girl the amount of time it takes you." Harry said, laughing.

Hermione glared at him, then turned to smile at Ron before he could retaliate. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Got my money and everything else I need."

"Harry?"

"What?" he just returned from spacing out on a certain female Weasley nearby.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go or not?"

"Me?" He was spacing out again.

"Yes!" she was getting agitated.

He returned to them once again. "I was ready long before you two were."

"Good, then let's get going." She said, putting a cap over her head and facing the doors, putting woolen mittens on her hands as well and fastening her cloak to herself. The others followed as she did so, preparing themselves for a battle against the bitter cold.

Once out the door and into the gray morning, the trio immediately brought their arms up over their chest, crossing their arms, attempting to stay warm.

Ron led the way down to the carriages into Hogsmeade, with the others following closely behind him. The wind was fierce, and it beat strongly against their sensitive faces, turning them bright red. Against the wind, it was almost impossible to move, but somehow or another, they made it to the carriages, and down where they were, the wind wasn't as strong.

Ron chivalrously opened the door of the carriage for Hermione like a true gentleman should, and they both blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet than their faces could ever get. Hermione gave him a little smile and Ron felt his knees weaken slightly, but he gulped and followed her into the carriage.

Harry cleared his throat. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the carriage behind you guys, watching your every move." He added the last few words louder than the previous, for particular emphasis. The two of them, however, hadn't heard a word he had said, for as Ron climbed into the carriage, his eyes locked on Hermione's and neither of them had broken the contact, even after Ron had already climbed in and was sitting on next to her. (A/N: for the story's sake- I'm going to say that the carriages only have one side of seats, because I need them to sit next to the other!)

Their eyes finally let go, however, when the carriage doors slammed shut and the invisible horses began trotting off towards the village of Hogsmeade.

Harry, one carriage behind them, alone, chuckled to himself as he saw into their carriage and the two of them that were now sitting very far apart from the other, Hermione looking out the window, while Ron appeared simply fascinated in a knot in the wood.

He looked out the window, and saw the entrance into Hogsmeade, which was covered with light snow that simply lit up the cloudy day. He thought to himself, _Snow, Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade, and those two smitten for each other, without the other even having the slightest clue. This day should be very interesting._

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing! Anyways, thank you all who are reading this fic- I really hope I haven't lost any of my readers in the current absence of the update of Away On A Beach. I'm sorry for that, but it should be up soon, I hope. Please don't lose hope in me- you guys are what help me to write! So yeah, please review!**


	2. Holiday Shopping in Hogsmeade

**Author's Note: I'm actually beginning to write this chapter in advance because I really want to try and get up the final chapters by Christmas Eve! So yeah, I haven't done the math or calculations- I'll probably be up late putting all the pieces together. So I'm going to begin this one- and I'll revise this as I go along. Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh, how brilliant the computer is.**

Chapter 2: Holiday Shopping in Hogsmeade

The carriages pulled along the rocky road to Hogsmeade, and, after what had seemed like an eternity to the shy sixteen-year-olds, they finally came to a halt.

The doors swung open magically, and Ron, who had been leaning against his door for support, nearly toppled out of the carriage. Luckily, he had caught himself and managed to save himself some embarrassment by holding onto the seat behind him. Breathing heavily at his near fall, Ron regained his composure and stepped out of the carriage, his feet landing on the hard gravel.

He, again being the chivalrous gentleman he was raised to be, offered his hand to Hermione as she carefully stepped out of the carriage.

"Thanks." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her and he helped her out of the carriage until she was out of the carriage and on the ground safely.

"Glad to see chivalry isn't completely forgotten these days." Harry shouted from a few meters behind them. They both jumped, startled, and let of each others hands. Ron scowled at Harry, but Harry just laughed.

Hermione and Ron both blushed, and stepped a few feet away, and Harry walked up so that he was walking in the middle of them. He was thoroughly amused, though he knew Ron would chew his head off later for interrupting their little 'moment'.

"Let's go, shall we?" He said, placing an arm around each of his best friends and smiling hugely. Both looked rather uncomfortable, but Hermione, being one to never remain uncomfortable in any situation, regained herself, and smiled at Harry, acting as if nothing had happened, which it hadn't, but it had headed that way.

"Yes, Let's." She said, gulping and smiling. Ron, still a little crimson from before, just nodded.

The trio walked around the gray and blustery streets of Hogsmeade for a few minutes before settling into The Three Broomsticks to warm themselves.

Once they stepped into the familiar and comforting aura of the pub, Hermione sat down in a squishy booth, and Ron sat next to her. Harry sat down, but only for about a second, because he was up on his feet the next instant, and smiled at them.

"I'm going to go get the drinks." He said, and left in a hurry, his eyes focused on a certain Ginerva Weasley standing at the bar, ordering herself a butterbeer.

"Heya Gin." He said as he reached the bar, and stood next to her.

"Oh, Hi Harry!" She said enthusiastically, smiling at him.

"What're you doing here? I thought you had homework to do this weekend."

"Finished it. So now I'm getting my shopping done." She moved her foot, and indicated the several large bags she had at her feet.

"Finished _that_ yet?" he said, pointing at the large bags, some large enough to hold an owl's cage.

Ginny laughed. "Just about."

"How many people are you shopping for?" he asked her, still gaping at the content of the bags.

She just stared at him. "Three words. Family of nine."

Harry laughed. "Forgot about that."

"Oh- Three Butterbeers." He said over his shoulder to the wizard taking his order. Then he focused back to Ginny.

"So, how goes Operation: Ron & Hermione?" She asked, shifting her eyes from his to the very uncomfortable couple left at the booth.

"Oh, them. Er- well, good?" He said uncertainly and Ginny laughed again. "I've been doing all I can. They'll realize it soon enough. Hermione is the brightest witch of our age, after all. Though she seems near to clueless when it comes to Ickle Ronnie over there." He pointed over towards their booth, and they both laughed.

"Give it time. It always takes something like Christmas to bring two people together."

"We can only hope." And he smiled at her.

"Well, it looks my butterbeer is here and yours will be here shortly, I imagine. Have a good day, Harry." She said, and took her butterbeer and attempted to leave.

"Wait- Gin!" He called out to her, and she turned around.

"Yeah?" She said, dropping the bags gingerly on the floor.

"If you're not doing too much more, do you want to join us shopping later? I still need to get all mine done and I could really use the help. Besides, it gets lonely being their only matchmaker." He said, and added a mischievous smile and a wink.

She laughed again. "Yeah, I'd love to come with you guys. Mind if I sit with you guys, too? These bags are a handful." She smiled at him, hoping her innocence would charm him. Sure enough, it did.

"Of course." And he smiled at her. He took his butterbeers off the counter and led her over to their table.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat awkwardly next to each other, as if they were teenagers on their first date. Teenagers- yes. First date- no. But as best friends they worked through the awkwardness and were now talking like they had for years.

"The Cannons are going to win the cup this year! I can feel it!" Ron was yelling joyously, talking animatedly to her, and Hermione was laughing softly, amused at his passion for the sport.

"Honestly, Ron," she huffed, "Are you capable of talking about anything besides quidditch?"

He thought a second. "No." and he went on to tell her all the statistics of the players and how they were surely going to win this year.

"Thank god you're back, Harry. I think I've heard enough about quidditch to last me the rest of the year." She said, looking grateful that another presence was among them.

"Then I'll start more January 1st!" Ron shouted excitedly and everyone laughed.

"Oh, Ginny! I didn't see you there!" Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley, who had just appeared from her towering stack of bags and boxes, and got up to help her with them.

"Thanks Hermione." She said, handing some of her bags to Hermione and then nodded towards her older brother, "Lo, Ron."

"Hi Gin." He said, and got up to give his little sister a hug. Ginny, taken slightly aback, hugged him back and then smiled at her brother, only to see that he'd been looking in her bags while he hugged her.

"Ronald Weasley." She glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"Anything for me in there?" he peered over her shoulder into the bags again.

"Possibly…" And he grinned. Harry passed out everyone's butterbeers and everyone sat down to drink.

"This hits the spot." Hermione said, taking a small sip of hers and feeling it warm every ounce of her from her toes to her fingertips.

"Mhm." Ron agreed, and they all sat for a few minutes just getting warmed up.

When the last drop had been drunk from each cup, everyone fastened their hats tight around their head, and got their gloves and mittens firmly on their hands.

"How about we split up? Because I need to get your guys' presents, after all and I really don't want you there when I buy them, no offense." Harry said, looking to Ron and Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I need to get yours too, Harry. And Ginny's, as well, of course. Let's all split up individually and meet at the carriages around 3 o'clock?" Ron said, looking around.

They all agreed, and everyone went their separate ways. Harry started off with Ginny, taking half the bags she was carrying and bringing them to a vacant carriage to make the load a little lighter. She smiled at him, and the two left their separate ways to finish, or start, in Harry's case, shopping.

* * *

Ron and Hermione immediately separated, and Ron headed off towards the small jewelry store, Pennyweights, at the end of the road in Hogsmeade. Once inside the small, but crowded store, he immediately pressed his face against the glass windows to view the selection.

The glass cases were filled with jewelry of all sizes and colors- 14 karat diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds; anything that you had in mind. There was gold, silver, platinum, and various other metals that gleamed bright in the sunlight. There was Alexandrite, which changed colors in natural and artificial light, and pearls, all natural from freshwater.

Ron, looking disappointedly at the price tags on the diamond necklaces, moved down the line of rows of cases, all of which had large prices.

"May I help you?" asked a younger looking witch, wearing bright yellow robes and carrying a handful of curling ribbon.

"I'm just looking." Ron said, only taking a small glance up before scanning the cases of endless beautiful jewelry.

"Girlfriend?" the witch asked him, smiling slightly.

"No, my sister. And a friend. Ah- there!" he said, pointing to a small pair of silver stud earrings that had little stones of garnet at each end.

"Ah, the Garnet studs. A fine choice. 6 galleons." She said, and took out the earrings to display on the velvet board.

"I'll take them! Oh, Ginny will love those." He said excitedly, and began digging in his pockets.

"Are these for your sister or your friend?" The sales witch asked him, taking out a small white box to put the earrings in.

"My younger sister. I just don't know what to get her. Her, being my friend, of course." He said, and continued to look through the cases again for a gift for Hermione.

"Do you know her taste?"

"No, I don't. I want to find something perfect for her, though." He said disappointedly.

"Why don't you tell me what she's like? Then maybe I could help you." The witch smiled at him.

"How to even begin describing Hermione." Ron said, quietly. "She's the sun that brightens my day. She makes me smile every time she enters a room and she's just got this passion for what she truly loves. She fights for what she believes in and can be a bit stubborn at times." He laughed quietly to himself, "but she is the light at the end of my tunnel. She's the one who makes all my days worth living. She's… perfect." He said, and ended with a dreamy gaze.

"You love her, don't you?" the witch asked him, a tearful, heartfelt smile on her face.

"Love's a strong word. What I feel for her is- indescribable." He said, and went off into another daydream about Hermione.

The witch thought it all over. "I think I may have just the thing you're looking for. Not too pricy, for a friend, but enough to show her, in a very subtle way, just how much you care about her. Just wait a minute."

She disappeared behind the counter and returned a few minutes later carrying a small, gold box. She brought it over to where Ron stood and opened it. Ron gasped slightly, his mouth hanging open a little bit, as he looked at what lay inside.

Inside the box was a small silver bracelet. It had a looped chain that gleamed in the light, and on the end of it, by the clasp, was a silver closed heart, but in the corner, it had a small little heart cutout that could allow you to see through it a tiny bit. It was shiny, and downright beautiful.

Ron swallowed, still gaping at the bracelet. "This is- this is- what I've been looking for." He said, and closed his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. That will be 15 galleons." She said, and held it up to the light, really showing off its gleam.

"Wow. Yeah- I'll take it! Both of them." He said, and dug through his coin bag to get out 21 galleons. He dropped them on the counter and watched as she wrapped both boxes up. Ginny's was wrapped in light blue candy cane wrap, and Hermione's was wrapped in shiny silver snowflakes wrap.

Feeling a great sense of accomplishment, he left the store, his bag held tight in his right hand, and his head held high. He went into a small Quidditch store, and bought Harry a Cannons calendar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was running frantically around Hogsmeade trying to find the perfect gift for Ron. She went into the Quidditch store (this was before Ron had) and navigated her way through the store.

"Has it…has it… hates it…" she said to quietly herself as she looked row upon row of Cannons merchandise.

She gasped as her eyes rested upon something extravagant. It was a model of a quidditch pitch, with moveable players and a cheering audience. The players sped around the pitch, playing the game as if it were a video. It was the Cannons, to add, and also allowed you to create your own plays. It was something Ron would love.

"Er- Excuse me?" Hermione called the attention of an elderly wizard behind the register.

"What can I do you for, ma'am?" He said, looking down at her with wisdom in her eyes.

"I was wondering how much the quidditch pitch model was." She said, pointing to where the model stood.

"That, ma'am?" He said, pointing where hers was, and she nodded. "That's 18 galleons, miss. A fine price for such a small gift."

"I'll take it! Ron will love this!" She said, rummaging through her own change bag to receive the correct change.

"Ron? The youngest Weasley lad?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Why?" She asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"His brothers, Misters Fred and George, speak very highly of him. They said if a lass named Hermione walked into my midst, to question her of her intentions with their little brother." He laughed gently.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Only Fred and George…" She started, "If they ask- just tell them I picked up a gift for a _friend_." He chuckled.

"Good day to you." He smiled as she left.

She paid, took the bag, and left. "Thanks."

She then went into Honeydukes and picked up some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and some Chocolate Frogs for Harry, and got Ginny a new red scarf in a nearby clothing store. She checked her watch. Nearly 3 o'clock. She gathered up all her purchases and made her way towards where the carriages were, eager for the holiday season to begin, and to show Ron his gift.

* * *

Harry had spent all his shopping time thinking of Ginny, that in the last twenty minutes, he had just run into the nearest store, which happened to be a lingerie store. One minute in there, he ran out, and into the next store over, which was a much safer Variety store. He decided to get Ron and Hermione fleece blankets, Hermione got light blue and Ron got red, and then he ran into yet another store and bought Ginny a little pearl necklace. She wasn't his girlfriend, not yet anyways, but the gift was just a small something to show her how much he really cared about her. Ron will kill him when he finds out, but this isn't his place. He'll face his best friend and maybe ask his intentions before doing anything irrational.

Surprised at how much shopping he could get done in so little time, he carried his purchases out to the carriages and climbed into one which was vacant behind Ron and Hermione's again, and in front of Ginny's. He put his bags in before him, and went into the carriages, seeing Ron help Hermione into their carriage before him, and through a little mirror, he could see Ginny struggling with all her shopping.

He quickly got out of his and ran over to help her, taking some bags from her and holding them while she hoisted herself into the seat. She took her bags back from him and gave him an appreciatory smile, winking at him.

Harry smiled and ran back to his carriage just in time before they left. And the carriages rode off towards the castle, the holiday season soon approaching, and the preparations were to be done. Snow would be fast coming, and the season was only to get colder. Oh, how the cold could somehow work to their advantage…

**A/N: Yay! I updated in 4 days! Go me! Haha! Anyways, I'm already planning out the next few chapters- 3 more I think- so my objective is to try and have them all done by Christmas! It wouldn't really make sense to update after Christmas, but I'll try really hard to meet my deadline, just as long as my family cooperates and allows me on the computer for extensive periods of time. Oh yeah, and Pennyweights is this cute little jewelry stoer where I live- I just went there the other day, and the jewelry store needed a name, so...yeah. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	3. Snowball Fights and Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: Why I always forget to add these I don't know… but everything you're reading, characters, places; they belong to the woman responsible for finishing the next book- JK Rowling. **

**Author's Notes: Thanks all so much for reviewing! I was so happy to open my e-mail and see that I had reviews! So thanks again! Now, I realize that I'm starting this chapter at 8pm on Wednesday night… but I recently came down with a cold, so I've been busy trying to get myself better for the holidays. But I will definitely try and finish this fic before Christmas. I start winter break tomorrow- will be home nice'n'early and shopping with my mom! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Snowball Fights and Ice Skating

The weeks passed by quickly, so that before they all knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them. The weeks always pass by during Christmastime, and there was so much to get done. From shopping to the excess work, it was what the holiday season was all about, they imagined. The former they had gotten done weeks ago, the latter, well, they were getting by.

When the last of their classes were let out for the holidays, it seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted, and the students liked nothing better than to sit back and relax.

It had snowed before, but the sun had melted it within hours, and now, today, it looked as if a white Christmas was destined in the future. The sky was aloft with countless grey, snow clouds, and the temperature had dropped considerably in the days leading up to it. The snow was now starting to fall, creating a magical aura to the school, and romancing its students.

It seemed that everyone wanted to be outside. First years and Seventh years, and everyone in between, were all crowded outside, bundled up tight and warm. The Golden Trio was outside as soon as the first flake had fallen, and they weren't set to return to the warmth of the castle anytime soon.

The lake outside the castle was frozen over, and many had taken advantage and were now ice skating merrily.

Hermione was skating around the new rink, and was helping a rather put-out Ron try and stand on his own two skates. She grabbed hold of one of his hands, and guided him with her, moving their feet along the ice together. He seemed to pick up on the concept rather quickly. He smiled the entire time, as did she, and the two of them skated for what seemed like an eternity.

Harry watched from what would normally be the shore, and laughed to himself at them. They were so naïve, so clueless, that it was laughable.

"Mione! I think I've got it!" Ron shouted, stumbling slightly, but nonetheless keeping his feet under him.

She smiled mischievously, "Then I guess you'll be alright if I do this." And she grabbed both his hands and began swinging both of them in little circles. He shrieked, which made Hermione laugh so hard she couldn't stand, and the two of them wound up falling. Hermione went down first, and Ron landed right on top of her.

They were laughing hysterically now, and looked over to Harry, who couldn't seem to catch his breath. He was wiping imaginary tears from his eyes and applauding them.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron mumbled from on top of her, his warm breath batting her face and she giggled.

"That's quite alright, Ron." And she tried to move out from underneath him. But what she found was that she didn't want to. She could feel his warm body pressed against his, and she was looking into his eyes, and trailing a line of sight from his eyes to his freckles, down to his lips.

They laughed at themselves, and their heads bumped together. Ron rolled off Hermione, to both their disappointment, and held his head, which lay right next to hers on the ice. They were both still laughing about what had just happened, and they just lay there, catching their breath.

Hermione got up so that she was sitting, and smiled down at him.

"Ronald…" She sighed, still smiling at him.

"Hermione…" He sighed, repeating her.

"I think we should head back to the shore. It's starting to snow again." And she looked up at the sky, allowing a few small flakes to grace her face. It had stopped snowing an hour and a half ago, after the huge snowstorm they'd had overnight, and now it had started up again.

"I guess we should." He said, also getting up from the ice. He slipped again, unable to stand his balance, and fell right back down, wincing in pain. Hermione, unable to hold back laughter, extended her hand to him and helped him up.

"Ron, you're such a klutz." She smiled at him.

"So I've heard." He gave her a lop-sided grin and took her hand as she helped him to stand. He got up and at the touch of her hand, even through the thick material of the gloves, sent a spark through his spine, and he felt any pain he had before escape him instantly.

She pulled him up, and held him still so he could stand. And with one hand, she skated forward and pulled him the hundred or so feet it was to shore. Harry applauded them as they reached him, and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Did you plan that or something, mate?" Harry whispered to Ron when Hermione was out of earshot, changing her wet gloves.

"What? My natural bad skating talents? No, I didn't plan it, though it came in quite handy for the first time ever. It's eating me alive, Harry, what do I do?" He looked down at the snow-covered ground, and sighed disappointedly, confused.

"What is?" Harry asked, lowering his voice.

When Ron spoke, his voice was barely audible, "My feelings for Hermione."

"Tell her." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you off your rocker?" Ron spoke in a hushed whisper, stunned.

"No, but you will be if you don't tell her soon." Harry smiled.

"It's too soon."

"You've only felt this way about her for- what- oh, I don't know, three, four years?"

"What's your point?" He looked down at the ground again.

"Are you really going to let those feelings go unnoticed?"

He had a point, and Ron had to admit it. "I don't want to. But I also don't want to harm our friendship. If I tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way back, it'll kill me inside, and nothing will ever be the same again."

"And if she does?" He winked at him.

"What are you getting at?" Ron was more confused now than ever.

"When you tell her- yes, Ron, you're going to tell her," Harry said as Ron gave him a pleading look, "nothing will be the same. Things will be different. If she feels the same way, things will be different and you two will probably end up together. But to get big rewards, you have to take big risks. You don't know until you try." Harry smiled at him.

"That was…" Ron was searching for the right words, "moving?" He laughed, and Harry clapped him on the back.

"You're in Gryffindor. Be courageous. It's there. Use it." Harry got up from the snow and stretched out. Hermione, this whole time, was making a snow angel, intrigued at her childish antics.

"Harry," Ron started, a smile forming his face, "thanks."

"No problem, Mate. Go get her." He added a wink for effect.

"I'm not ready, yet." Ron said to himself as Harry walked away, towards his baby sister who was engaged in a snowball fight a few feet away.

Ron looked down at Hermione, who had her eyes closed against the snow, still forming her angel.

"Mione," he said, laughing slightly, "what the bloody hell are you doing?" he said teasingly.

She didn't open her eyes. "Making a snow angel." She replied dreamily.

"Why?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It reminds me of childhood, of the simpler years, though I wouldn't trade these years for anything." She opened one eye and winked it at him.

"I hear ya." He said, and fell backward in the snow to join her. He flailed his arms and legs to the side of him, and made his snow angel. He kicked some snow at her in the process, by accident of course, and she shrieked mock-angrily as snow hit her in the face. She turned her head to the side to glare at him, and he smiled at her innocently.

He got up carefully, and then helped her up as the two smiled down at their formations in the snow. Then, Ron knelt in front of his, and with his finger, traced his name below his, and Hermione followed, writing her name below her angel.

"Best friends." Ron breathed, and smiled at her.

"Best friends." She repeated, and smiled at him.

Then a call was heard from somewhat far away, and Ron looked around to see where the voice had come from. He didn't have to look far, because he turned his head an inch to the left and his eyes caught sight of Harry.

"I need some help over here!" Harry called to them, waving his arms around in the air with a snowball clutched tight in one hand. In that instant, however, a particularly big snowball hit him square in the side of his jaw, and Ginny was laughing mock-manically. Harry glared at her teasingly, then ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"You'll pay for that." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Will I?" she teased him, and shrieked when he pretended to drop her. "Harry James Potter!" she yelled, catching her breath.

"Yes?" he asked her innocently.

"Please put me down." She said sweetly.

"As you wish." And he dropped her in the snow, another loud shriek filling the air. She swiped at his ankles and pulled him down with her, as a huge 'thump' was heard and he collided with a snow pile.

"Call it even?" he said, looking at her hopefully.

"Okay." She said simply, and they both got up, brushing snow off themselves.

Ron and Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ginny were engaged in the snowball fight, as well as Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Neville. The others were still throwing chunks of snow at each other, and every so often a squeal would be heard from Lavender as a snowball hit her.

Upon entrance, Ron was hit in the back of his head with a snowball, and he stopped dead in his tracks and rounded on whoever was behind him.

His younger sister was smiling at him innocently, and whistling. He knew better. So he picked up a huge handful of snow and threw it at her, hitting her in the nape of her neck.

She shrieked, and sent more snow hurtling towards him, sending some down his shirt, as well. He shivered, threw another snowball at her, and then ducked behind a nearby fort for protection.

"Gin, take it easy on him!" Hermione said, laughing at the brother-sister madness, and then felt her sleeve being tugged on as Ron pulled her down to behind the fort with him.

His face had an expression of seriousness on his face that only made Hermione laugh more. "You must not converse with the enemy." He said, being one hundred percent serious.

She laughed again. "Conversing? Ron, I told her to go easy on you."

His expression didn't change. "You must not tell her anything. You are hereby appointed to the Team of Ron. What is said behind Fort Ron is to stay behind Fort Ron, okay?"

Hermione couldn't contain herself and only laughed harder, but seeing the serious look on his face, she decided it best to calm down. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay." She said simply, and Ron smiled.

"Team Ron!" he shouted, and hurled a snowball over the top of the fort, which hit Harry in the leg. "Damn," he said quietly, "I need better aim."

Hermione, forming a snowball, peered over the top of the fort at her victim, and her eyes landed on Dean Thomas. Winding her arm back behind her head, she tossed the snowball in the air, and hit Dean in the eye. She then giggled despite her best efforts not to, and punched the air in triumph.

"I learn something new about you everyday, don't I?" Ron said, looking at her, thoroughly amazed.

"Guess so. What'd you learn today?" she said, looking back at him.

"That you've got quite the arm there." He said, pointing at her right arm, and she laughed.

"Okay, Ron." She said, still laughing.

"I'm being serious. I now promote you from Cadet to Captain." He said, and extended his hand out for her to shake it. He laughed at his own seriousness, and she shook his hand, and the two of them laughed together.

"And I learn something new about you everyday." She said, taking his words and making them her own.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"That you take snowball fights very, very seriously." She smiled at him, and he laughed.

"It comes with the territory of battling against Fred and George all those years." He said, and reminisced about the many snowball fights he had had with his older twin brothers growing up.

"Yeah, I imagine they'd teach you a thing or two." She said, and made another few snowballs to throw over the wall. However, the second she stood up to stretch her legs and throw one, Seamus sent a huge snowball her way, and it landed right on her neck, and sent a bunch of snow sliding beneath her coat. She shrieked shrilly, and shivered, then sent two snowballs at his head.

Seamus, alarmed, didn't have enough time to react or protect himself, and was soon eating the snow that landed in his mouth. (A/N: not literally of course, but when snow lands in your mouth, one might eat it.)

Ron, now outraged, threw his own snowballs and hit Seamus, as well as the nearby Luna and Neville, who were making snowballs rather slowly, more interested in each other than the battle around them. They returned back to reality once they were hit, and hurled whatever they were making at Ron, who ducked just in time.

"That was close." He breathed, facing Hermione, who had returned back to the protection of their fort minutes ago.

"Too close." She said, and she shivered again.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit cold is all." She said, her teeth chattering slightly and her body beginning to shiver uncontrollably now.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Ron, where are we going?" she said as he walked them in front of their fort.

"Attention!" Ron called aloud, "Team Ron hereby surrenders as their Captain has the chills. Good War, everybody." And he bowed his head, making everyone laugh.

"Feel better, Hermione!" They called as Ron walked them both back up to the castle.

"Ron Weasley surrendered the snowball fight. I'm shocked." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled at her, "Can't have our star fighter catching a cold, now can we?" and he winked at her.

"Thanks." And they entered the warmth of the castle, a Christmas Eve night ahead of them, as well as a Christmas day. The next twenty-four hours would house magic only Christmastime could bring, and no one could tell what was going to happen. For mistletoe alone held its own magic, but could mistletoe be trusted?

**A/N: And that's the chapter! I've got the next two all planned out, and I'm going to try and speed through them to get them written and posted by Christmas day. So please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love you guys and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	4. Cozy by the Fire

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out July 16, 2005! Yay! Oh SO happy.**

**Author's Notes: I'm starting this chapter 1 ½ hours after I posted the 3rd chapter because my sisters asleep and no ones bothering me- so I'm going to catch up on this chapter! Wish me luck! And seeing as I started this before I could receive review notices- if you reviewed- thanks a bunch! Okay- just opened my e-mail and found reviews! Thanks guys! And **

**DeeCohen- of course you can be part of Team Ron! Hehe! **

Chapter 4: Cozy by the Fire

Ron guided Hermione and him into the warm luxury that was the castle, goose bumps immediately spread on their arms at the sudden change in temperature.

He held on to her hand tight, trying to get them to his destination as quickly as possible. He turned corner after corner, walked quickly down hall after hall, until they made it to the familiar corridors to Gryffindor Tower. He spoke the password to the Fat Lady ("Butterbeer!"), he walked them inside.

"Ron, why'd we rush?" Hermione asked him, somewhat confused.

"Because you were cold." He answered, somewhat lamely.

"I'm fine, Ron, really." She said, though he wasn't entirely convinced.

She shivered again, "No, you're not," He said, frowning slightly and he went to get her a blanket from one of the squashy armchairs. "Here." He said, and draped the blanket over her shoulders as the smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Ron." She said, and smiled at him again.

"Don't mention it." He said, and smiled back at her.

Hermione went over to one of the couches by the fire, and sat down on it, draped the blanket down her, and removed her winter coat, hat, and wet gloves. She hung them near the fire so they could dry off, because they dry better naturally than by a drying spell, after all.

Ron, seeing the gesture, then sat near her, on an armchair to her right. He let out a sigh of comfort the moment he sat down, and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth around him.

Now she frowned slightly. He opened his eyes and studied her face, but it was unreadable. She still shivered, and he got up selflessly, and went to sit next to her, draping the blanket back over her shoulders. She smiled again, not needing words to explain.

He sat a foot away from her, close enough so that he was technically sitting with her, far enough so that his intentions didn't seem obvious. He rubbed her shoulders affectionately, and she closed her eyes out of the comfort that Ron brought to her.

She held her hands tight to her, and Ron could see that they were still freezing cold, and somewhat blue. She rubbed them, attempting to bring back her normal color, and blew into them constantly.

"Let me see if I can help," he said, looking down at her cold hands, "Mum used to do this to us when we were younger and spent too much time outside in the snow. It really helps, Mum swears by it." He said, smiling at her slightly, and taking her hands into his own.

He clapped her hands together, so that both of her palms were touching the other, and then, with his own big, strong hands, he clapped his over hers, and began rubbing them somewhat vigorous, yet gentle. Then, be brought his lips down to her hands and blew warm air on them every so often, bringing feeling back to her shuddering hands.

She felt a tingle up her back as he blew on her hands, his lips pressed softly to her hands, and she longed to have his lips against hers. She smiled down at him, and after a few minutes, her hands were back to normal.

"Thanks for that." She said, smiling at him.

"No problem." He said, and he graciously smiled back at her.

She gazed into the fire, and Ron could see just how alive she was. Her eyes sparkled majestically, and the soft glow of the fire made her face glow as well. The fire was the only thing on the room, which brought a very romantic atmosphere. It was just the two of them, sitting on the same couch, by the light of the fire.

She subconsciously moved closer to him, and Ron felt his chest constrict. Did she know? He tried to keep his breathing soft and steady, but found it hard with her only a few inches away. His heart was beating harder, and he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Could she hear how loud his heart seemed to beat?

In truth, she didn't know what had possessed her to move closer to him. He was just so rugged, so manly, and she imagined she just couldn't help herself. She knew in the back of her mind that some of her own courage had burst through the air and pushed her body closer to his.

She looked at him, and studied his every feature. His eyes had a flicker of emotion in them, and held something that she had never seen anyone else possess. It was what made her knees weaken when they held eye contact, and the same reason that made it impossible to look away. They were full of compassion and understanding; they were so deep, so blue. Blue pools she could swim in forever, to drown in his eyes.

She moved her train of sight down to his freckles and laughed silently to herself as she remembered their fifth year at St. Mungo's with the portrait of the wizard who had said that he had Splattergroit. He had gotten so flustered, so angry; He looked adorable when he was angry. He always got so passionate into what he was fighting for or against, and it was something that drew her to him.

His freckles faded into his cheeks, which were right now flushed by the light of the fire, but somewhat blushed from the cold that still sustained in them. He blushed frequently, and his ears would turn red. She looked at his ears, big and goofy. But he made them out to be much larger than one would suggest.

Her eyes trained further south until they arrived at his lips, and they locked there. She couldn't take her eyes off of them and she didn't want to. She was lost in emotions so complex. The only thing she understood was that she wanted those lips on hers. She wanted him to kiss her passionately, or she wanted enough courage in her to kiss him.

She pulled her eyes away, wondering if he would catch her staring, and decided, for her own sake, to look higher, and her eyes rested on his hair, his messy mop of red hair. It was what made him so unique; No one else in their year had red hair, no guys at least. It was always so messy and so untidy, that it just made him look more like Ron. He was a simple guy, after all, and he didn't bother all that much with gel. He didn't need it. His hair fell in front of his face at times, but she loved picking at it and brushing it out of his face for him and commenting on it.

By the glow of the fire, he looked the best she had ever seen him. The fire lit his hair in all the right places, and it made the best features on him stand out. A small smile was at his lips and she wondered what was on his mind. Then she realized that a good few minutes had passed with them not saying anything, and wondered if the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

She didn't have long to wonder though, because he broke the silence, right in time.

"Hermione?" He asked her, uncertainty in his own voice, and she was now brought back to reality.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her body to face him, seeing as he was facing hers.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, now looking down at his feet.

"Of course, Ron. You're my best friend, you can ask me anything." She couldn't read his mind.

He took a deep breath and attempted to speak but nothing came out. Trying again, he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. He gave up, surrendering to weakness and defeat.

"You know what? It was nothing, forget I said anything." He frowned at himself, and mentally kicked himself for not saying anything. Out of the corner of his eyes he had seen her staring before, and wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh, okay." She said, taken aback, disappointed.

He took another deep breath, "Wait- I remember now." He said, and he pulled her close to him. He sent one last smile to her and put one hand behind her head, pulling her head closer to his, while the other he wrapped around her waist. In the next few moments, he closed the gap that separated them, and he kissed her, softly, on the lips.

His kiss was soft, yet tender, and Hermione felt herself flying. She was surprised at first at the fact that Ron was kissing her, and couldn't react in time, because it was short and brief. She wished it wouldn't ever stop.

Ron had kissed Hermione. He had been courageous and took his risk. Now, he was thinking he may have ruined things.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled after he broke away, and now looked down at the floor again, not bringing his eyes to meet hers.

She just stared at him, taking in everything that had just happened. Ron had kissed her. Ron had kissed _her. _And she was too stupid to react the way she had wanted to.

"Don't be." She said simply, and smiled at him. He had retracted his arms back to himself after he had broken away, and she took her hand and put it beneath his chin, lifting it so that he had to look her in the eyes.

He saw that she was smiling, and smiled weakly. _Let her reject me peacefully. _He thought to himself.

"Ron," she started, "I don't know how to say this, so," she couldn't find her own words, so she brought his head back with hers and kissed him, lightly. He was surprised at her forward actions, but he now felt like he was walking on air. He reacted quicker than he thought he would, and he kissed her back, a little bit deeper.

She broke away, feeling now more than ever would be the best time to explain herself. She took a deep breath in and touched a finger to her lips, the sensation of his kiss still lingering there.

"You have some explaining to do, Hermione Granger." He said, smiling at her, his grin spreading the length of his face, reaching his ears.

"As do you, Ronald Weasley." And she smiled at him.

"Yes, I believe I do, don't I?" he said, and took a deep breath in and smiled at her. "Well, 'Mione, the thing is. I really like you. I really, _really, _like you. I like you more than you'll ever know. I realized it in our third year, but I was confused, I was slightly scared that I had begun to fall for my best friend.

"In fourth year, I couldn't deny it to myself any longer, and the thought of you with anybody else got me angry. I didn't want you with anyone else, I wanted you with me. My feelings for you have grown since the day I realized I really liked you. I've been too scared of ruining our friendship and too scared of rejection to act upon it sooner.

"But I love so many things about you. I love your smile. I love how passionate you are when it comes to S.P.E.W. I love how you work hard for what you believe in. I love how loyal you are to your friends and I love how your eyes flicker with mischief every time you have something on your mind.

"But the fact is, is that I like you so much that it hurts. My feelings for you are more than I've ever felt for anyone in my life. That kiss- the happiest moment of my life." He concluded, smiling at her, and evening his breathing.

She smiled, taking all this newfound knowledge in, "Ron, wow." Was all she could get out at the moment, and she looked into those eyes that she loved so much, and smiled at him, a small tear in her eye.

"I meant every word." He said, smiling at her sincerely, looking positively adorable.

"Where do I start?" she began, and breathed deeply, "It probably won't come as a shock to you, but I really like you, too. I couldn't describe how much I really do and there are no precise words to describe how exactly I feel about you. To me, you're the perfect guy. You're kind, caring, and considerate. You're loyal and brave. You're protective but you give a girl her space. You have faith in whatever it is that's going on and you remain tough in all situations." His smile grew, and she continued.

"Like you, I also developed feelings for you in our third year, but I denied them for awhile. When Viktor came along I tried to deny them further, but they kept coming back to me, stronger than ever.

"It took me awhile before I realized there was nothing I could do but go with the flow. So I ended things with Viktor without looking back, and I kept my feelings for you, allowing them to grow more each day, and I'm glad I did. Because falling you for was the best thing that could've ever happened to me." She finished, and now, more than ever, just wanted to kiss him again. Tears were forming at her eyes, and she did all she could to hold them back.

"Now that we have everything in thin air, ah-wait- not everything." He said, and a mischievous smile came at his lips. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" he asked, inhaling a sharp intake of breath and looking her right in the eyes.

"I would love nothing more." She said, and they hugged, affectionately and romantically.

"Now that we really have everything into thin air, can I kiss you again? Because going all this time without kissing you is really driving me crazy." And he gave her his famous lop-sided grin, knowing she couldn't resist.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." she said, and leaned closer to him, for they had separated a little bit during the explanations.

"Well, now, I definitely wouldn't want to offend you." He whispered, placing his hand back behind her head and drawing her closer. He was bringing her closer, and the surprise of it all didn't last long. They both now knew how to react, and couldn't take the emotional build-up any longer.

He brought her close to him, and kissed her deeply on the lips, somewhat hard. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, feeling warmness spread all throughout her body. He kissed her again, deeper yet again, and dropped his other hand down around her waist, pulling her body even closer to hers, feeling her now warm body pressed against his, and wanting the moment never to end.

She got lost in his kisses. Well, actually, she always got lost in him, and she couldn't find an emotion that was better. She kissed him back with passion she had had since third year, and moved her hands up into his hair, playing with it and ruffling it every so often.

Ron, unable to control himself, slid his tongue into her mouth, and she accepted it, surprised at this, but enjoying it nonetheless. She felt a spark the second his tongue entered her mouth and it didn't feel weird or unusual, it just felt right. It was like their mouths were made for each other; two pieces fitted to a puzzle.

Ron broke the kiss after a few minutes, not wanting to get carried away. Now he just sat there, looking into her eyes, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. The subject of his dreams was now in his arms, and he had just kissed her the way he had desired for too long.

They were both blushing a very, very deep share of crimson, but they couldn't hide the smile that both of them held on their faces. They were smiles that would last a lifetime, possibly, and it would always be remembered.

Hermione leaned up against Ron, staring into the fire, and she cuddled with him. He played with her hair, constricting her locks of curls around his fingers, and he leaned his head down on hers, staring into the future.

The new couple sat side by side, by the luxury of the fire, on what might be the best Christmas of their young lives, while snow continued to fall outside. But the magic the snow held, as mentioned before, now held no competition to the magic that occurred the night that their feelings had been revealed. Christmas really did bring people together. Ron and Hermione were living proof.

**Author's Notes: Wow! I finished 2 chapters in 1 day! My sister just woke up and thinks I have problems because I've been on the computer all day, but whatever. I'm going to post this tomorrow morning, because I can't get back on the internet just yet. But please review everyone! Merry Christmas Eve everyone! and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! and have a great holiday!**


	5. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I only play around with characters in situations that are fun. **

**Author's Note: I'm incredibly thankful to all my reviewers! I opened my e-mail this morning after two days to see forty new e-mails! That's way more than I ever get! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! I smiled for forever this morning, and it's all thanks to you guys! By request, I may follow this one up, but I haven't decided yet. I doubt this will be the last chapter, as I originally planned, but if it's okay with you all, I'd like to continue this one maybe into winter a little bit and see how things fan out. I really hadn't planned it, but I'll see if I can make something work.**

**To my _Away on a Beach_ readers as well- A lot of you also keep telling me to update, which, I'm really sorry, but it will take a little more time. I'm really going to push for my dad to get the other computer up and working and I promise- as soon as that's working- I'm getting my files and I'm transferring and no matter how much my parents yell, I'm getting it done. I'm on winter break this week and I'm going to really push to update that. Please don't lose faith in me. I love that story as well, and I have high hopes for it. Please look for more notes 'cause I'll post anything I know. Thank you all again, because reviews on that story mean a lot as well. **

**Now that I've made huge notes to everyone, here's the chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I'm writing this in the midst of a snowfall, which makes the winter atmosphere all the better. D**

Chapter 5: All I Want for Christmas is You

Harry and Ginny had retreated up to the castle only about half hour after Ron and Hermione had. It had gotten too cold for them, and in truth, they were almost entirely numb in every inch of their bodies.

So, to save themselves some serious time in the hospital wing, they pelted their opposing teams with a few snowballs, awarded themselves victory, and then headed for the castle together, almost at a sprint, to avoid the grueling wind. It was a battle left almost in defeat, as they paid the price. Their faces were stung red with near frostbite, and their hats had been blown off their heads.

They had gotten them back because they both lifted a hand up the second they felt the fabric leave their heads. So none was lost, and they made it into the castle, winning their second battle of the day.

Once inside the castle, they stopped for a second, allowing the great oak doors to close behind them, leaving all memories and chill, outside in the night.

The sky was still cloudy when they left, and the snow had lessened, so no stars had been visible, and the moon was penetrable from view. The wind whistled outside, and could be heard even faintly in the furthest parts of the castle. It was somewhat eerie, but it paid no remark to the atmosphere that actually withheld.

They let the blood re-circulate through their bodies before they made their way up to Gryffindor tower, chatting merrily the whole way up.

"That was one heck of a snowball fight!" Harry said, ruffling a hand to get snow out of his hair.

"Yeah, we beat them so bad." Ginny said, smiling and taking off her gloves.

"I still can't believe you hit Seamus- you know _down there_ with a snowball pretty much made of ice!" Harry said, shaking his head and laughing, recalling the memory.

"Well, being the youngest Weasley, and a girl no doubt, growing up with six brothers really teaches you about how to defeat a guy." She smiled at him and winked. He gulped uncertainly and she laughed.

"Speaking of younger Weasleys, what do you think Ron and Hermione are up to?" He asked, looking at her as they walked to the portrait hole. "Butterbeer!" he said to the portrait, and the door swung open.

"See for yourself." She whispered, and their eyes averted to the couple on the couch, who were kissing and holding each other as if they were dying tomorrow.

Harry gaped at the sight. His mouth hung low to the floor, and he hadn't blinked for several minutes. His mouth was dry and he swallowed hard to bring any moisture back into his mouth, but he still couldn't speak. At last, he blinked his eyes and turned his eyes back to her.

He was about say something when she nudged him hard in the ribs and pressed a finger to her lips, to silence him from saying anything. She took him by the sleeve and led him out of the portrait hole, and when it swung closed, they spoke again.

"Well," Harry started, and Ginny became a little worried, "It's about time." He said, and his lips twisted up into a smile. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll say. I mean, three years really is too long." She said, and they shared a smile. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Yeah." Harry said, as they turned a corner, heading for nowhere, "They were driving me mad! Whenever the other wasn't around it was 'Harry, I really don't think she likes me. I know she doesn't like me. If I say anything, I'll ruin the friendship." He imitated Ron in a slightly deeper voice than his own.

"And then there was, 'Harry, Ron hates me. He just drives me so mad sometimes. Why do we fight like this? Harry, _why?_" He imitated Hermione this time in a high voice that sounded nothing like hers.

Ginny laughed heartily. "That often, eh?"

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes thinking off all they had put him through for the past few years, and laughed to himself. Those two really were a handful sometimes. Now, they might finally give him the silence he deserved.

They walked down stairs to several different landings and wandered the castle aimlessly. They were engrossed in healthy conversation and didn't see time pass them by.

"My brother never spoke to me about his feelings for Hermione, but he certainly made them obviously enough. He would always blush the deepest red ever when Hermione came near him or said something to him. And the fact that she had no idea just made it funnier." She laughed again, and proceeded to tell him her side of their story.

"Hermione would always pull me away at some point everyday and tell me anything Ron said that made her laugh, or gave her butterflies. She would always tell me how much she wanted to kiss him, or tell me all dreams that had him in it, or related to him in some way. I must say, I never knew Hermione would ever admit to half of it." And she smiled again.

"She never told _me_ any of that." Harry said, holding his chest in mock hurt.

"That's the beauty of girl talk, Harry." And they laughed.

"Yeah, tell me Ginny. Is it true that girls talk about _everything?_" he put particular emphasis on his last word, making his point clear.

She smiled mischievously. "You're so daft."

"Am I?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Yes." She said simply, and playfully shoved him. They stopped in the middle of the hall, and just stood there, catching their breath. They had not run, nor walked briskly, but they had laughed a lot in the past few minutes, and their air seemed to have escaped them.

Harry looked up, but he didn't look down. His eyes locked on the object floating above their heads, as it seemed to have followed them from somewhere.

After a minute of silence, Ginny looked up to see what he was staring at, and she sighed. She smiled to herself, but didn't keep it long enough for him to see. She lowered her eyes, and he followed his with hers.

"Mistletoe." She said, and kept glancing back up it, then back to him, and traced circles with her foot on the ground beneath them shyly, and looking down at the floor, following her foot.

"So it seems." He sighed, but in his mind, was jumping with joy. He also looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes, knowing if he looked into them, he wouldn't be able to fight the urge to kiss her.

They both stood in awkward silence and blushed whenever their eyes met. After a second of weighing his options, Harry made up his mind.

"Gin, come here a sec." He said, and went over to a window ledge where they could see the snow outside. He took her hand in his, and led her over there and they sat down, the enchanted mistletoe following them.

"I figure this is better sitting down." He said, blushing deeply and looking into her eyes.

"What is?" She asked uncertainly, though, in the back of her mind, had a feeling about what he was about to do.

He didn't answer. Instead, he only kissed her, lightly, gently, on her lips. Somewhat expecting it, she kissed him back, repeating his action, and he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He breathed, smiling down at her tiny form he was towering over at the moment.

"I've waited longer." She said, and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you speak up?" He asked her, his eyes widening.

"Me? What about you!" She said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Both equally guilty?" he offered, a hopeful look on his face.

"Surely." She said, "And I think the Ron/Hermione property applies here."

"Property?" he asked, puzzled.

"Better late then never." She said, and cast him a knowing look.

"Ahh, yes, that property." He said, and looked away from her, "Well, I suppose it did take us pretty long, but that only depends on how long we've liked each other. So, spill it, Gin!" she laughed.

"Only if you do."

"Promise I will once you do." He said, and held up his hands to show that no fingers were crossed.

"Ok. Well, you obviously know I liked you in my first year-your second-" She said, until she was interrupted.

"Since then!" he interjected, his brow furrowed in confusion. Had he really been so daft not to do anything then?

"Let me finish." She shot at him.

"Okay, okay." He said, surrendering.

"As I was saying, I liked you in my first year. But then, figuring you had enough to deal with to even take a glance my way, I gave up on you and began focusing on other guys. That lasted me a few years until I ended my fourth year- your fifth- and I had broken things off with Dean and Michael that year, seeing as they couldn't compare to the person I knew you were." She said, ending with a blush.

"So since last year?" He said, clearing things up.

"Yes. Around Valentine's Day if you want to be more specific." She blushed further red.

"Well, as you know, there was the whole "Cho incident" last year, which still confuses me to this day. I liked her a little bit and you know we kissed-" Ginny made a grossed-out face and Harry chuckled, then continued, "Yes, it grosses me out to, because seeing how much better there is out there." And he winked at her.

"But it took that one messed up day with Cho to make me realize, she was nothing. She cried nonstop and I could never deal with that. The day I left Madam Puddifoot's and had time to clear my head, I saw you. You were walking with your friends in Hogsmeade and I had never seen a sight so beautiful. It was at that moment that I left my past behind to start my future fancy on you." He said, and he, too blushed.

"Harry, that's so sweet." She said, and put a hand to her chest.

"Well, it comes with a territory." He said, and winked at her again.

"And what would that be?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"In time, my dear, you shall see." He said, and he kissed her forehead.

"So, where does this leave us now?" she asked timidly, afraid of a wrong answer on his part.

"Well, considering my options…" He said, and put a hand to his chin to initiate a thinking process, "I could either- ask you to be girlfriend, have countless kisses with you that I would adore, and start the possibility that we could have a future together, and everything that goes with it. Also with that comes the possibility of your brothers beating me to a pulp, and letting you in on my inner circle, which makes you a target for Voldemort, and I don't know if I could put you in such danger at my expense." He said, and she cringed at Voldemort's name and frowned slightly at his last sentence.

"And then there's the other possibility where we put aside our feelings for no set purpose whatsoever, even if we say we want to value our friendship, even though after today, nothing will ever quite be the same. I would get no more kisses and have the possibility of possibly getting together with you later enough, but frankly, I hate waiting. I'm very impatient, and now that I know what I need to hear, I'm not waiting. I refuse.

"Ginny, Will you go out with me, be my girlfriend, and have all the possibilities of everything I listed before?" He let out a breath, having said all of that fairly quickly, and now making eye contact with hers.

She processed the information, and the question he had finally asked her reached her ears, "Harry Potter, Of course I will go out with you, because all I want for Christmas, is you." She said, and they smiled.

"That's good," he started, smiling bigger than he ever had in his life, "Because now I can do this again." And he bent down to make his face level with hers, and he kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion than the little mistletoe kiss from before.

Ginny Weasley, finally having what she had always wanted, kissed back her new boyfriend, and the two sat there just kissing for a few minutes, a little deeper each time, and understanding a little more each time.

The makings of a perfect Christmas blossomed, and the enchanted mistletoe left their heads and went off in search of another promising couple to bring together.

**Author's Notes: And… Done! Not with the story, No, because the next chapter is going to be Christmas morning and some confessions on everyone's parts, and many secrets and stories will be shared. Look for it, maybe in a couple days because my friends are sleeping over tomorrow night and we're all spending the day together. So, yeah. Then on Thursday I'm heading down to Pennsylvania to visit my cousins for the New Year and celebrate down there. As the creative one in the family, it is my duty to come up with creative hats for everyone to wear and enjoy. I have for the past 4 years- personalized and everything. Last year's were freakin awesome, I gotta beat my old creative record. I must be off! Bye everyone for now, and I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! As always, please review!**

**(I have really long notes in this chapter- and I'm really sorry for that.)**


	6. Christmas Eve Confessions

**Disclaimer: Please refrain to previous chapters to know that I do not own this franchise. **

**Author's Note: A million thanks to all my reviewers who made me get back to this story all the more sooner. It made me so happy to go to the site and see the number of reviews at 40. It completely made my night, and therefore, I am starting this chapter right away. Also, I finally, after nearly 2 months, updated my other fic, Away on a Beach, which had been on my other computer for quite some time. But now it's saved to a disk, as I will to this one as well, for backup. But yeah, anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Christmas Eve Confessions

Harry and Ginny, finally broken apart and lips slightly swollen, made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry had his arm swung around Ginny's shoulder and she was looking up at him with the most desired emotion on her face.

They both had equally goofy, yet sweet, grins on their faces and seemed to be lost in another world. Their world.

They reached the portrait and entered. Harry dropped his arm off her shoulder, and rested his hand in hers, feeling her pulse through her skin, and smiling to himself as he felt it quicken at his touch. Ginny blushed and smiled up at him, knowing he had felt her pulse beneath his fingertips.

They entered through the portrait hole, after saying the password, of course, and saw Ron and Hermione, also finally with their lips to themselves, cuddling by the fire, looking peaceful and perfectly happy.

"Hey guys." Ron said, looking up from his dreamy gaze at Hermione to see his best friend and his sister walking in together, looking like he and Hermione had only moments before. Being Ron, and given his state of mind, he overlooked their hands and faces, and looked at Hermione.

His clever girlfriend, however, being the brightest witch of their age, immediately noticed the expressions that they wore on their faces and the way they stood so close with their hands held romantically.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously, "Ginny, can I see you upstairs?" she asked the youngest Weasley, who looked disappointed at having to be away from Harry.

"Sure, Hermione." And she squeezed Harry's hand gently, reminding him that Ron wouldn't be as hard as he thought, and that he wasn't doomed for a pounding. She winked at him and he smiled, and Ginny let go of his hand and ascended up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with Hermione.

Harry gulped. Ron followed his eyes up until Hermione was out of sight, then he sighed contentedly and leaned back against the couch, staring dreamily into the fire. Harry took this as an opportunity to ask him about what he had seen before, and his eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief.

"So, Ron," he started, "What happened tonight?"

"Harry, mate. It was incredible." Was all he said. Harry, of course, knew what he meant, but further questioned him.

"What was?"

"The kiss." He reminisced about what had happened, and he only smiled wider, it now reaching his crimson red ears.

"Ron!" Harry snapped him out of his trance, and Ron awoke with a jolt, though he wasn't asleep. Harry could now possibly have a real conversation with him.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about her."

Harry laughed. "It's okay. Tell me what happened."

"Okay, so you know how we were really cold outside?" Ron asked him, recalling memories.

"Yes, snow does tend to be cold…" Harry said, causing himself to laugh a little.

"Yes, well, we went inside and we had to warm up because, well, we were cold. So we went up here, and sat by the fire, and she was just so, incredibly beautiful I couldn't help it. So, I kissed her. And at first, she didn't kiss back. But then suddenly, she kisses me, and then before I know it, we're making out. And it was by far, the greatest moment of my life. Then we spilled all secrets, and I asked her to me my girlfriend. And she said yes." Ron concluded, the dreamy look back on his face.

"Ron, wow, that's great. I'm happy for you. You two took too long in getting together. It was quite annoying, really." Harry said, and Ron only smiled.

"Yeah. I still can't believe she said yes. I'm going out with Hermione." He said, smiling proudly, never being more red in his life.

"Yes, you are. Before long you two will be happily married with many little bushy haired, red-headed Ron and Hermione's. And I shall then be known as The Great Uncle Harry." Harry said, laughing, and Ron threw a pillow at him, now even redder than before.

"Ron?" Harry said, remembering he must tell him about himself and Ginny.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, smiling fully.

"Something happened tonight, also. With me and another girl." Harry said, uneasily, and Ron jumped up and clapped him on the back.

"Harry, that's great! We can double date! Who is she?" He asked, now overjoyed for his friend as well.

Harry mumbled something, but it was inaudible to Ron's ears. "What was that, Harry?"

"I said, Ginny." He said, and stepped back, preparing for an outburst.

Ron gaped at him. "_G-G-Ginny_? My-My baby sister, _Ginny?_" He said, his mouth wide open.

"She is the only one we know of." Harry said, and avoided looking his best mate in the eyes.

Ron didn't say anything for awhile, and only swallowed after about 10 minutes or so when Harry waved a hand in front of his face, clearly worried.

"Look, Ron, I really like Ginny. She makes me happy. She's easy to talk to and she listens to what I have to say and understands part of what I go through. She-" Harry was cut off.

"Please spare me the details on my little sister. What exactly did you two do tonight?" Ron asked, some happiness evaporating from his eyes.

"We only kissed! I swear. She's my girlfriend, now, Ron. And I couldn't be happier than you were with Hermione. I know how you feel about Hermione, because it's the same way I feel about Ginny." Harry said, defending himself.

Ron stopped and eased up slightly. "I will allow you to date my sister." He said, and Harry stopped tensing up, but knew Ron wasn't through, "On one condition."

"I'll do anything that lets me keep seeing Ginny." Harry said.

"You have to swear to me, on your life, that you won't hurt her. And by hurt, I mean both physically and emotionally." Ron glared at him, staring him down to intimidate him. And it was working.

Harry gulped, but regained his composure, and answered honestly, "Yes, Ron, I swear on my life, and I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that she means too much to me to ever let her go. I will never, ever hurt her. Trust me, Ron. We've been friends for too long and you know me well enough to know what I would never do such an awful, selfish thing. I really, really care about her. And I mean that." Harry said, hoping his honesty was what Ron wanted to hear.

"That sounds about right, coming from you. Alright, Harry, I won't beat you to a pulp." Harry smiled. "Just please, _please_, don't be all- romantic and stuff in front of me, because I'm tolerating this, but I don't know how much I'll be able to tolerate." Ron said, ending with a shiver, imagining his best friend and little sister together.

Harry laughed, "I won't, Ron."

Ron smiled, "Then good for you, mate. You need a girl. Because I really didn't like Cho. But, I love my sister."

"Aww, Ron, you're such a sap." Harry said, and Ron chuckled.

"I'm not the only one. You're the one practically in love with my baby sister." Ron said, and threw another pillow at him, which Harry caught.

"And you're pretty much in love with Hermione." Harry said, and both guys dreamt off about their girls, who safely had the title of theirs.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Ginny, why are we rushing?" Hermione asked, still being pulled up the staircase to her dormitory.

"Because we have to talk." Ginny said, in a serious tone that caused Hermione to laugh.

Once they reached the sixth year girls' dormitory, Ginny checked to make sure no one else was in the room. Once she saw that the room was completely empty, she closed the door and locked it. Then she turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"I kissed Harry." She said, as her face broke out into an even wider grin. Hermione gaped at her, open-mouthed, and then it, too, turned into a smile.

"Ginny, that's fantastic!" Hermione said, and hugged her red-headed friend tight. "It's about time. So, not to sound like Parvati, but tell me everything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione Granger, a gossip! I thought I'd never live to see the day." And she laughed.

"I'm not a gossip! I just want to know about two of my best friends!" She pleaded, defending herself.

"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ginny said, and then went to telling her story.

"So we're walking up to the castle, pretty much frozen, and we decide to take a walk-" she left out the part about them seeing Ron and Hermione so that Hermione could tell her on her own accord when she felt the time was right- "and we were just walking casually and having conversation, when we stopped. And we saw mistletoe above our heads. I thought we were going to ignore it. But he pulled me aside, saw us down, and kissed me. I kissed back, naturally, and then we broke apart, and admitted everything." She looked off in a dreamy state.

Hermione smiled, "That's cute, Gin."

Ginny grinned widely, "He's just, the best guy there is. Oh- and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"…To which you said…?" Hermione looked anxious and Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, of course." Ginny smiled and Hermione laughed.

"I'd have hoped so." Hermione gulped and started on something different, "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I-er- have some news, too." She said, and blushed beet red.

"Really? Do tell. After all, I did share my bit of information." Ginny looked at her, ready to congratulate, already knowing.

"Ron and I are together now." She said, and smiled.

Ginny sprung up from her seat and hugged Hermione, and she laughed. "Hermione, this is fantastic!" she said enthusiastically.

"I'm really excited!" Hermione said, smiling much more than she ever had in her life.

"I need details, woman!" She said, and grabbed a bag of chips near her and began snacking.

"Well, we came up here, cold, as you and Harry were and we were just sitting by the fire, and I realized how much I liked him. I studied him for the longest time, and then he spoke up, and he was speaking very softly. He was going to ask me something, but then didn't, and instead, kissed me. It took me a second to realize this so I didn't have time to kiss him back-" Ginny looked a little upset by this, "-so when he asked me to reject him nicely, I kissed him. And then we admitted each other everything about how much we were crazy about one another and how much we really felt for each other."

Ginny chorused a loud 'Awwww!' and Hermione blushed. "I'm just crazy for your brother, Gin."

Ginny hugged her yet again. "And I assume he asked you out, you said yes, and the two of you began making out on the couch like the world was going to end."

"How'd you know..?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"Because Harry and I stopped by the common room before we walked around the castle and we saw you two at it on the couch." Hermione blushed and Ginny smirked, "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Ginerva, very sneaky." Hermione laughed and the two stared off into space, thinking of the man they had chosen, and what was to lie ahead.

Oh, what a night.

* * *

**Author's Note: finished with that chapter! I'm really sorry because I had originally planned to include Christmas morning with it, but I didn't know how to fade into that and I have to leave for the weekend and I didn't want to delay this update any longer. So I'm really sorry if this wasn't the best or longest chapter- but it's here anyways. Thanks to all reviewers who are awesome! And please review, as always! Also, look for this story to have an update by next week or so, before my midterms, and an update for 'Away on a Beach' by Wednesday or so. That's what I hope anyways—so yes, bye for now! And leave me some nice reviews to read when I get back! **


	7. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: not mine, not mine.. **

**Author's Note: okay. I'm incredible sorry for not getting this up sooner. Midterms ended a month ago and I've been so busy taking it easy and with February break and all that that I completely abandoned the last chapter to my Christmas fic and I'm really sorry again. HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and never gave up on me in my absence. I appreciate it guys. And I'm sorry to say but I don't think I'm going to follow this one up with a sequel unless I get enough calls for one but I can't juggle two fics at once and I've known from the beginning that I was going to make 'Away On a Beach' a trilogy so I'd like to focus on that one for now. But if I get- 20 reviews asking for a sequel for this one- then obviously I'll make one. But for now, here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Christmas Morning

Hermione woke early on the bright and sunny Christmas morning as the sunrise poured through her window. It had to be no later than 6 AM, and yet, she was awake, feeling very jittery and hyper, and it wasn't just the Christmas Spirit that had captured her. Her eyes floated to a picture on her nightstand, which was one of Her and Ron from a few months ago, smiling and teasing. She smiled at it, and placed a finger to her lips, recalling the previous night.

She noticed there was a small envelope right next to the picture, which read her name in untidy script. She gently lifted it off the table, as if it would break if she dropped it, and opened it very carefully. A small note card fluttered out, dropping snowflake-shaped confetti with it.

_My Hermione,_

_It sounds so nice to be able to say that. I wanted to be the first one to wish you a Happy Christmas, because you are what I want, the only thing I want. I can't wait to see you and to spend our first Christmas together. I'll be up early, look for me down in the common room when you awaken, and we can watch the sunrise together. _

_All My Love,_

_Ron_

She smiled and touched a hand to her chest, feeling her heart speed up at the mention of Ron. She pulled her robe on over her red satin pajamas and slipped her feet into her slippers and went down into the common room, immediately spotting a red-haired boy sitting by the windowsill, gazing out it.

Hermione smiled and snuck up behind him, placing a light kiss at the back of his neck. Ron jumped slightly and whipped around, just in time as Hermione stepped back a little.

"Mione! You scared me!" Ron started, laughing, "What I mean to say is, Happy Christmas, Mione!"

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Ron." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Come here." He said, and patted his lap. She came over to him and was gently pulled down, until she was sitting on his lap, with his arms around her waist. She nuzzled her head into his neck and he kissed the top of her head, watching out the window as the sun moved higher up the horizon.

After about 30 minutes of just sitting there in silence, Ron turned Hermione's head towards him and kissed her softly on the lips, unable to hold back any longer. She kissed him back, and they sat there, smiling at each other.

"I got you a present." He whispered into her ear, while tracing kisses down her neck.

"I got you one, too." she said, and that seemed to get his attention. He released his lips from her neck.

"What is it!" He asked excitedly, eagerness evident in his eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get it, okay?" She said, raising herself from up off his lap and standing, smoothing her hair out for no apparent reason.

He sighed, "I'll be waiting for you."

"And I'll hurry." and with that, she disappeared up the decorated steps to the girls' dormitories.

Ron twiddled his thumbs and whistled patiently, his gift for her on the table nearby and his mind in all sorts.

Hermione raced around her dorm looking for her gift to Ron. She grabbed it from under the bed, took a deep breath, and descended the steps, holding the present behind her back and approaching him once more.

"Hey you" Ron said, and went over to her and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her and placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, too." She giggled, when he had set her down. She held the present out in front of him, and his eyes widened as he saw it. He took it and tore the sparkling white paper from the package, and opened the box. He pulled out the quidditch pitch model and gaped it, mouth wide open.

"You like it?" She asked nervously, biting her lower lip uncertainly.

"I.." He began, his words seeming to have left him, "I love it!" he said, while still watching it, mesmerized.

"I'm glad." She said, relief flooding out of her.

"Thank you, Hermione. This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten." He flashed her his famous Ron Weasley smile and watched as she melted before his eyes, smiling back at him.

"I'd do or get anything for you, Ron Weasley." She said, blushing.

"Now I do believe it's time for you to receive your present, Hermione Jane." He said and walked over to the table, picking up the silver snowflake package and walking back over to her.

"Close your eyes." He told her and she obeyed. "Now stick out your right hand."

She did just that and he kissed her once and she giggled, trying to peek. He placed the tiny box into her palm and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Christmas, Mione." He said and she smiled, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

She carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. She gasped softly and gently lifted the tiny bracelet from the box it was contained in. She looked through the open heart cutout and saw Ron's face smiling at her.

She threw her arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you" numerous times into his ear. He caught her and hugged her tight, whispering "you're welcome" as many times as necessary.

"So you like it then?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course." she said, and kissed him.

"Here. Let me put it on you." He said and she extended her small wrist and he clipped the bracelet around it, then watched as it gleamed and dangled perfectly. "Just what I thought: perfection. Just like you." he said, and she kissed him again, and they just stood there, kissing for several minutes, until the bright morning sun reached their eyes.

They broke away, their lips swollen slightly and Ron's ears bright red. They blushed and walked over to the couch, and just cuddled there well into the morning.

* * *

Ginny and Harry woke around the same time, around 8 AM, and met on their way down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch and they'd looked as if they had already gotten in some early morning making out and had exchanged gifts.

"Good morning." Ginny said, quietly, yet perky, to Harry upon seeing him.

"Same to you," He said, laughing softly. He kissed her once, very softly and sweetly, and she kissed him back, smiling at him.

"Want to leave them alone for a bit?" He asked, and nodded his head up to the boys' staircase.

Her eyes widened. "Harry James Potter!"

"I figured we could go exchange gifts, just gifts, in my dorm while we leave them alone. The other guys will be asleep for hours, don't worry." He said, defending his intentions.

She softened her expression, "Oh. That's alright then. Let me just go get your present and I'll meet you back in your dorm?"

He nodded and she walked back up her steps quietly, ascending into her dorm.

She threw up the covers on her bed, looking for Harry's gift. She found the green-wrapped parcel under her pillow, hidden from her nosy roommates. She snatched it up in her palm and did a mirror check before exiting the room, avoiding magical confetti that sprinkled glitter in her hair. She snarled, and then walked up the steps to the sixth year boys' dorm. She knocked softly.

A familiar head peeked through the door and smiled down at the sight of her. Harry quietly opened the door and she slipped in, smirking at the other three boys, who were still sound asleep. Neville had a little bit of drool coming from his mouth and she could see the top of a teddy bear protruding from under Seamus' comforter. She giggled at this, as did Harry.

They made their way over to Harry's bed and sat down upon it, a foot separating them. Harry took Ginny's present out from under his pillow and handed it to her.

She blushed a light shade of scarlet and opened the parcel. She opened the small velvet box and pulled out the small pearl necklace.

"Harry," She breathed and he held his breath for a second, "this is gorgeous!"

She threw her arms around his neck and he chuckled softly, saying "You're welcome" into her mane of red hair.

"Oh god," she said, remembering, "thank you so much, Harry! I absolutely love it!"

"That's good. Because it's nonrefundable." He said and she glared at him.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked him, indicating the necklace.

"My pleasure." He said and she lifted her messy red hair into her hands, exposing her milky white neck. He gently took the necklace in his two hands and put it around her neck, then fumbled a little with the tiny clasp. She giggled, as did he, before he finally had it secure. "Beautiful."

She blushed again and he kissed her, deeply, on the lips. She kissed him back, rolling her tongue into his mouth and he accepted it more than willingly. They kept kissing until an unbelievably loud snore, from Dean, no doubt, and that's when they broke apart.

"I forgot about them." Harry said, blushing crimson.

"Yeah, so did I." Ginny confessed, putting a finger to her lips.

"Common room?"

"Yeah. Maybe my brother and Hermione are done with their alone time." She snorted.

"Knowing all the catching up they have to do? It could be eternity." Harry laughed. They got up off the bed and tiptoed over to the door and quietly left, leaving the other three boys back to their pleasant slumbering.

* * *

Once they got downstairs, they saw Ron and Hermione finally out of their reverie, and sat down next to them, so that the four of them were squished on the one couch. It was quite comfortable as the couch had melded itself to form to their four bodies, and all the body heat made for warmth.

Outside, the laughter of children on Christmas morning was heard, and it was music to their ears. There they sat, in the warmth, new futures ahead of them, very oblivious, an very uncertain.

This is a thought that raced through Hermione Granger's mind, and it troubled her. Yes, she had just gotten together with a boy she was certain was her one true love, but she was still so scared to lose him.

"Ron?" She asked him quietly, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"It's okay, 'Mione. You won't ever lose me." He told her, and kissed her gently. He wasn't a mind reader, or all that intuitive. He just knew his Hermione well enough to know what troubled her. Years of friendship did that to people.

She smiled at him, "How did you know?"

"Because I know you well enough to know what's on your mind and I can see it in your eyes." He told her, not looking away, "I can't see into the future, but I can see what I want. And what I want, is you." She smiled again. "Now, let's enjoy Christmas, here, inside, because baby, it's cold outside."

* * *

**A/N: completed! I finished! Yay! I know that probably wasn't the best ending ever written, because in all honesty, I had no idea how I planned to end it. But please review and tell me what you thought. I really enjoyed writing this fic and even though the ending is very delayed, I still hope it was enjoyable to read, even after Christmastime. I loved writing for all you guys and I hope that you'll read other fics I write in the future. I am still writing "Away on a Beach" so check that one out if you'd like. And once again- 20+ reviews asking for a sequel, and I'll do one. **

**Now since it's the endhere's thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Albino Redneck, lis, Mental357, hjpchick, Dayna, Clara022292, suckr4romance81789, fluffybunny, Lesandra, Janelle, Beezlee, fantazyfinder4vr, DeeCohan, RonMione4eva, shortie522, Bhekie, Hermione527, Sabrina, PixieDust, dimondcrystal124, Alicia-B, RonandHerm4eva, flora, IndiaInk, Loku, ezza, b2bbrules3326, Weaselby-Baby, Mrs.AdamBrody, Midd Nite, vacant xpressi0ns, a, Escritor, Formerly Known As Stargirl, Milka-Weasley**

**Thank you all so much! You helped me get this story moving! I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
